


Your world ( A Vampire Levi x Mermaid Reader)

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mermaid Reader, Multi, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), lots of supernatural creatures in here, lots of supernatural things going on but nothing to do with the show supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: Reader and Levi couldn't be any further apart she's a mermaid and he's a Vampire(This is the product of watching The Little Mermaid, Ponyo, and the Vampire Diaries all in the same week and also just being in love with Levi)





	1. Chapter 1

Levi Pov

A lot can change in 120 years. 

But for whatever reason Isabel has yet to change her careless ways in the last 70 years I've known her.

"Okay don't be mad big bro." She said.

"What would I be mad about Isabel?" I asked her over the phone. I didn't really want the answer to that question. She was always up to something stupid, and when she makes to much of a mess she called me and Farlan to help her. You would think being as old as she is she would have figured out how to handle her own problems, but no she still acts like a child.

"Well it's a bit hard to explain, but long story short I made a mess.." She answered.

"Then clean it up yourself, you don't need to tell me, you're grown," I told her.

"What is she saying?" Furlan asked sitting next to me. I ignored him.

"Buuuuut I also have another problem though...I had a witness.." She continued.

"So? Just compel them, kill them, what do I have to do with that?" 

"Well umm..I can't."

Not I was getting irritated, "What do you mean you can't?"

"Would you just come down here, I'm in the warehouse by the dock at the beach." Then she hung up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, then looked at Farlan. "This is all your fault. " I told Furlan who was just staring at me.

"What did Bella do now?" He asked groning. 

"She fucked something up. And we have to fix it. Now let's go." 

~~  
"Hey man, whatever Bella did let me take care of it. I know how you get, so just stay out here." Furlan told me once I pulled up to the dock.

"Fine." Was all I said. I didn't want to go in any way. 

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, right?" 

"Sure," I said turning to look out the window. I heard Furlan get out the car.

It sure had better not be something. I sure as hell didn't feel like packing things up and leaving because Isabel wanted a midnight snack. We've already moved once this year. Why the hell was she even out? And a whole warehouse too? What the hell was she thinking? We had blood back at the house anyway. You would think we taught her better.

Even more so you would think I would have learned enough to just stay solo. It's much easier by myself. It's not like I need Bella and Furlan, but I do have to admit life is easier with someone to share it with, even if it's those idiots. Not like I have the chance to actually fall in love. 

Vampires don't love. And even when they do it ends badly, and I don't have time for that. Ironic I know.

Just then my phone started to ring, I looked it was Farlan. 

"What is it?" I answered. 

"Yeah, Imma need you to get in here." In the background, I heard a loud pitch scream that hurt my ears from the phone.

What the hell did she do now?

Your Pov

Water.

I need water. 

Why am I so far away from it?

Why am I in so much pain. 

I scream again. 

My fin it hurts so much. What's worst I don't even feel like it's there anymore. Why can't anyone give me water? Where am I?

I scream again, I feel like my bones are breaking in half.I can bearly see anything. I can only hear voices but it feels so strange...I can bearly make out what they're saying. All I feel is a pain where my fin is supposed to be. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life.

Nothing is making sense right now. 

"What the fuck Isabel?" I heard someone yell.

But my own screams are drowning them out. 

"I..I. found her...Well more like I was walking by and these men looked like they were up to something. Then I saw then drag her in here. But she had a tail, but now...it's like...it's like thi-

The pain in my body makes it too hard to concentrate on whatever they are saying. 

Then I felt someone grab on to my shoulder holding me up making me wince in more pain.

"Look at me." A deeper voice says. 

I can't see, can't they get that.

"focus." They yell at me while shaking me. Can't they see I'm in pain?

I feel my bones moving again, it's the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life. 

"What do you need?" Hey yelled.

"Water," I answered them dryly. 

I could barely speak. I've never been so dry in my life. 

I felt the hands on my shoulder moved to hold me where my fin should be, But before I knew it I felt the swiftest gush of wind then immediately felt cool by the ocean. The arms didn't let me go, but the held me in the water. 

I started to feel so much better, the pain was going away. 

"That's it just breath," The voice said coolly. 

I followed their directions. When I felt them place my head under the water I could finally focus my vision and that's when I saw the most beautiful eyes I ever saw in my life.

~~~

Levi Pov

A mermaid. 

A fucking Mermaid. 

Out of all the things Isabel could have done tonight, she had to find a fucking mermaid.

Granted she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life, but that didn't mean I liked the fact that right now I was waist deep in the ocean holding her to ease the pain she was going through. Thankfully it seemed to help. But the bad news I think I made it too late. 

She had legs now.

Mermaids don't have legs that are for sure.

I don't want to scare her though, If she screams again I think she just might break my eardrums. I slowly put the rest of her in the water, "That's it just breath," I told her.

Then she opened her eyes, and she actually took my breath away. Her (Eye color) was the most beautiful I had ever seen in my life. 

"Hey Levi, We gotta go?" I heard Furlan say but I couldn't look away.

He beauty was just too captivating, I wanted her. I wanted to taste her...No. 

I wanted to hide her. I wanted to protect her. 

I wanted to keep her to myself and not let anyone see how beautiful she is.

"Levi." I head Furlan call again this time I turned to him.

"We have to go. Her last to scream was way too loud. Someone is bound to walk over here." He told me. 

"Are you going to leave her?" Isabel asked. 

I looked back at the mermaid. She was still only staring at me. I looked over her body, I looked were her fin should be. I can't leave her. I don't want to leave her. 

I made eye contact with her again, "Listen, I'm going to take you out the water now. I can't leave you here like this." 

She frowned but didn't say anything. 

When I started to take her out of the water she tensed up.

"I got you." Was all I told her, and she nodded.

I moved to the car. "Bella sit with her."

She followed my direction and sat in the back, once she did I laid the mermaid down with her head in her lap. But before I moved away I stared at Bella, "She's not food." 

"It wasn't even like that," She pouted.

I didn't respond I just went to get into the driver seat. Furlan was right her screams were loud enough, someone should have already been on the way. I don't care about all the bodies Bella left. But I do care that we get out of here." 

"Any way Levi what's up with you." Bella said, "You're not mad at me are you?" 

Before I could answer I heard Furlan start to laugh, "Nah, I think you're good Bella." 

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked him driving away. I looked back in the mirror to see her laying there she looked terrified and it pulled at the place my heart is supposed to be. 

"Nothing. Just that I know what you look like when you're in love." 

"Tch, I don't know what you're talking about," I told him feeling a bit irratiaon at his comment.

Love? 

Vampires don't do love. It only ends badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Farlan, Bella, and I stood in our living room. I put the girl in our shower. But now we had no idea what to do next. 

She seemed alright, so that was good considering her fin was gone. She never spoke, she only kept staring. I wonder if she can even talk the same language as us. But I can't really think about that now I have to get all the info out of Isabel to know what really went down so we can figure out what our next move would be.

"So now what?" Bella asked. "There is a mermaid in our shower," she added dryly looking back and forth between Furlan and me.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," I answered her as equally dry.

"My question is what the hell happened?" Furlan said looking at Bella.

She shook her head, "I told you I was minding my own business when I saw some sketchy men dragging her into that building." 

"And you thought it was a good idea to get involved?" Furlan finished for her.

Isabel cut her eyes at him, "Well what was I supposed to do?" 

"Ignore it, not go into the building and kill a dozen men and call us to help you steal a mermaid." He snapped back.

"One. I didn't know she was a mermaid until I got in, and two I couldn't just leave someone in need like that!" She yelled.

Furlan groaned, "Well if you were going to do something you should have thought it threw not just rushed in there like that!" 

Isabel threw her hands in the air, "You act like I had a real choice! Why are you so mad? I expect this from Big bro, not you." 

"Because everytime you mess something up, you mess it up for all of us," Furlan yelled back at her, "What happened when someone finds all those bodies? Somebody is going to put two and two together and figure out it wasn't a wild animal who did it, Bella! Then will be on the run..Again.

"What should I have done then!" She screamed back at him. 

"Enough!" I yelled at both of them. If I didn't step in they would be at this all night until they decide to go have sex somewhere. I will never fully understand their relationship no matter how many years I've known them.

They both shut up after I intervened. Furlan shook his head, "What do you wanna do then Levi?" 

I leaned against the wall, "Well none of us know how to take care of her, not to mention we don't even know why those men had her, or why she doesn't have a fin." 

"So who would know," Isabel asked. 

"My only guess is a witch," I answered her. I was going to have to call Hanji she was the only witch I trusted. Most witches don't like vampires but she always seemed to help whenever I needed. She said the reason why was because something about me she liked. I really didn't care her reason I just liked that I had a witch on my side they come in handy every now and then. And this was one of those times when she did.

Only the real problem was we didn't live in the same area as her she was a good minute away. So it was going to be a while till I could see her in person, and knowing Hanji she was gonna need to see her in person. I huffed out in frustration because I didn't feel like going on a road trip with a mermaid. Who knows what could happen.

"Well it's late so I say call her in the morning," Furlan started, "Who knows maybe she'll be down this way again soon she liked the herbs that in weird places out here. maybe she'll restock soon." 

I shook my head, "Tch, that's if we're lucky. And I wouldn't call any of us lucky." 

"So we'll call her in the morning until then she can stay in the bathroom. Isabel said. 

And we all nodded.

"I'm going to check on her. But first Isabel go give her something else to wear, like a dress or something." I told her. She had been wearing a jacket of Isabel that was just bearly coving her, and If I'm being honest it was hard not to be tempted to look places I know I shouldn't. I don't know if it's just a mermaid thing but she really is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in 120 years of walking this earth.

"Have you ever seen me wear a dress?" She asked taking me out my thoughts. 

I shrugged in frustration why was she so annoying tonight, "The point is to get her something to wear that she'll be comfortable in," I snapped. 

"Fine." was all she said then walked to her room.

"So what do you really think?" Furlan asked once Isabel was out the room. 

"What do you mean?" I humor him.

"You know what I mean, you seemed to like the mermaid. Bella may not know, but I know what you look like when you see something that interests you." He said sounding too sure of himself.

"Tch, and you're not? I'm guessing you've met a few mermaids in your lifetime then?" 

"So you're going to deny it then," He said.

I didn't look at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." Whatever Furlan was thinking was going on he was wrong. He was looking into this way too much, She's a mermaid, of course, I'm going to be interested. When do you ever meet a mermaid? Hell if someone asked me this morning I would have told them they weren't real. Though I shouldn't be surprised living in a world with Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches I guess anything is possible. 

"Ahh!" A scream and a loud noise came from the bathroom and Furlan and I rushed in to see Isabel rubbing her arm. With the girl holding her knees close to her like she was afraid. 

"What happened?" Furlan asked Isabel.

"She bite me!" Isabel yelled. "I was trying to finish buttoning up her shirt and she bite me!" 

Yor Pov

I still don't know where I am, and even worst...I have legs.

I don't know why or how, but I have legs. 

The girl came in and started putting all this cloth on me, I don't know what it was for so trying to fight back I bite her and tried to leave but I hit the ground instead. I don't know how to walk. 

Right now I can only hope they don't kill me. I don't know what they want with me. 

The one man is talking to the girl looking at her arm where I bit her, while the other stares at me. 

He has such an intense gaze. I don't know for sure but even though I don't know him, I feel like I can trust him. Like I want to trust him. He is no doubt the most handsome creature I've ever seen, but there is something more. Something I can't explain. 

"You're fine Isabel she didn't even draw blood." The handsome man spoke to his companions. 

"Yeah, but it still hurt." The girl said back. But then she turned to me, "That was mean. I said I wasn't going to hurt you." 

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. 

She rolled her eyes, "You know you could at least say thanks, I saved your life." 

Again I didn't say anything, mostly now in fear of how I would sound outside of the water. What if I couldn't speak the same as them? 

"You two leave out for a minute." The handsome man spoke again. 

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because I said so." He answered back and this time they both left out leaving me and him alone.

He didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at me. Why did it feel like he was staring straight into my soul? Like he knew me? What was this feeling? 

He put his hand out, "I'm going to sit down next to you outside the bathtub, don't freak out and bite me." He said moving closer, and unlike the girl who was just here, I wasn't scared of him.

"Is that water in there cool enough for you." He asked me.

I nodded. It was okay to respond to him, but I still didn't want to use my voice. 

"Do you know how you got at that place? Or how you got out the water? Is this a usual thing for you? to not have a fin?" He asked so many questions. I don't even have thr answers to any of them.

He shook his head, "That was a lot. Nevermind. Let's take it slow what's your name." 

I didn't answer.

He huffed out a breath, "A name? What do others call you? My name is Levi so now tell me yours." 

I still didn't say anything. I don't know why but I was just scared. 

He shook his head again, "Maybe you can't talk. But you can understand me right?" He asked.

I nodded.

He nodded back, "Good."

And for a few minutes, he didn't say anything else.

"You don't have to worry the other two they're okay people. They're my friends," he spoke finally breaking the silence. "And in the morning we're going to talk to another friend who might be able to help." 

I knew I could trust him. He was going to get me help! I should thank him! I want to thank him! But how will I sound? Will I even be able to talk? Before my throat was so dry it had hurt? but what about now? 

But before I could even try he started to get up, "I don't know how you got out the water and lost your fin....but...I'll do my best to protect you. You don't have to worry..." He lingered for a moment staring at me, then he turned to leave again.

"F/n," I said in a panic, thank goodness my voice was fine.

And he stopped in his tracks and turned back to me.

"F/n is my name," I looked away from his gaze, "And thank you." 

The handsome man named Levi didn't say anything back he only nodded and walked out the room leaving me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments 
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhaaat? I didn't actually abandon this fic???

"What did you just say? Can't you be serious? Tell me you're not pulling my leg?" Hanji yelled through the phone making me wince in discomfort.

"I'm guessing she's excited then?" Furlan said sitting on the couch; I'm sure he heard her loud and clear.

"For fuck sake, I can you hear you just fine you don't have to yell you hag," I told her, "And yes, why would I lie about something like this?" 

"Hmm, you have a point." Hanji started again. Thankfully this time in a normal voice.

"So tell me, do you know what we should do? How can she get her fin back? Or can she even do that?" 

"I don't know, tell me everything that happened again." 

I sighed, then went ahead and told her the story of everything that had happened last night. She listened without saying anything else. It honestly wasn't a lot to let her in on, we just found her, and her fin just disappeared that was pretty much it. From what we could tell she didn't remember how she got out the water and those men and her, and Bella didn't know either; the whole thing was a big mystery.

"Do you think you can bring her out here?" 

"No." I told her Immediately, "Can't you come on this side." 

"Come on Levi, I know I'm going to need the tools in my shop for this. I can't take them all the way out there," She explained.

"That's wolf country Hanji, you know that." 

"Wait? She wants us to bring her out there?" Furlan said, but I ignored him.

"It will be worth it I'm telling you," She started, "Besides if you don't mess with them, they won't mess with you." 

"I'm not risking it, come out here," I told her. 

"Okay how about I tell one of the leaders of the packs what's going on, and get you the clear to come out here because lets face it, Levi, you guys are going to be in over your heads trying to figure out the deal with her, and you have no other witch that can help you. And who knows without the proper care she could die." She told me.

Fuck, I was afraid of her saying that. "Tch, fine. Tell me after you've talked to them. Until then what should I do with her?" I asked.

It took a while for Hanji to answer, "Just try to keep her hydrated. Keep her in water, whatever you do don't let her stay in the sun too long alright." 

"Are you sure this is going to keep her alive?" I asked. Above all else, that was the only thing I was really concerned with. I wanted to make sure F/n stayed alive.

"No." 

Wait, what? "What the hell hag? What do you mean no?" I snapped at her.

"Listen, I'm telling you the truth. Those are just things I think. I've never seen a mermaid in real life and honestly, Hell, up until you called me I didn't didn't even know they were real, and still alive at that, so I haven't done that much research on them alright! So just do what I say, treat her like she's a fish I'll keep you posted if there's something else!" Then she hung up on me. I looked at my phone. She can't be serious.

"So what's the deal? Are you going to the forest?" Furlan asked me.

"Tch, most likely." 

"And what did she say we should do about her for now?" 

I groaned, "Keep her in water." 

"So basically we have ourselves an overweighed fish, that can talk...And has legs," He joked.

"Tch, I don't see how you can make light of this," I told him. Seriously he seemed like he was having fun. For me this was stressful. 

F/n...

That's what she said her name was last night. I don't know what it was, but I was drawn to her. I wanted to protect her, I can't figure out what it is, but I just find her alluring. More then, Furlan and Bella, it seems. The insane thing is I don't know anything about her but her name, yet I still feel this way. Last night was rough; I didn't even go to sleep. I was worried something would happen to her. She's my responsibility. I know Furlan thinks it's funny; yet I can't find anything funny about any of this, especially now since we're going to have to go to Hanji.

It was going to be nothing but trouble, I just know it.

See the rumors are true Werewolves and Vampires don't really get along. Why? I couldn't say really but I know I've never met a wolf I liked. Our kind just doesn't mix well; so that's why they have their territories, and we keep away, makes things simpler that way. But now it looks like we're going to have to go on their side. I have no Idea why Hanji would settle out somewhere so stupid. 

"Earth to Levi?" I looked over at Furlan who was calling me. 

"What?" 

"You haven't listened to a single thing I said, have you?''

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, you talk too much, so I tone you out." 

Furlan sat up on the couch, "Yeah right you were thinking about her, weren't you? What do you feel special since she talked to you?" 

I was about to respond to him, but before I could, I heard a loud noise come from the bathroom. I felt a little panic was over me and rushed to the bathroom only to see F/n outside the tub and on the floor. 

"What happened are you alright?" I asked kneeling down to her level and looking over her to see if she was okay.

She nodded her head at me, "I'm fine." 

"Oh, wow she really does talk," Furlan said leaning against the door.

I looked back at him, "Don't you have anything better to do?" 

Furlan just shrugged, "Bella is back now." 

I looked back to F/n ignoring Furlan, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her, "What were you trying to do?" 

It felt like she was trying to stand up, "I..I wanted to walk." She looking into my eyes. 

Beautiful. 

That's the only way I can describe her eyes. The way they shined they looked like the riches shade of (Eye color) I had ever seen in my life. Her eyes were so deep and truthful and innocent; to put it simply they're mesmerizing. 

I shook my head, I needed to focus. "You have to stay in the water,"

"My...legs...They hurt." She spoke softly grabbing on to my shirt tighter still trying to pull herself up.

I moved so I could hold her bridal style, But she only yelped out in pain. "It hurts," She cried.

Fuck. I'm hurting her, what the shit am I supposed to do?

"I think she might need to move around," Furlan spoke up. I looked at him so he could explain. "Think about it," He continued, "She has legs, and she's been sitting up here all night not moving them. She might just need to get her blood moving in her legs." 

That made sense. 

I looked at her pain all over her face making feel a pain in my chest. "It's going to hurt a little alright, but you gotta move your legs. That's the only way it's going to feel better." I sat her back down on the edge of the tub and kneeled in fount of her.

"It's going to hurt, but I'm going to try to help, alright?" I told her before I moved to start rubbing her legs softly. Maybe a little pressure from me would help. She winced in pain, but she didn't move away from me. Maybe Furlan was right. Not having a real need for the blood in my body I've been forgotten about things like this. But I don't know If I would go as far as too call F/n human. I can smell the blood in her, but something about it has a sweet tent to it. It's something I haven't come across before in all my years on this earth, and it intrigued me. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" I looked up and saw Bella in the doorway looking between Furlan and me.

"The little mermaid lost the circulation in her legs, and Levi is trying to help. I didn't know he could be this caring." Furlan said still leaning on the other side of the door.

"Oh really?" Bella said folding her arms while reviling some bags, "So you're not just filling her up, or did you expect me to believe you didn't care that's she's still practically naked." 

I looked back at F/n. 

Well, I knew she didn't have any clothes on pants to be exact, I did notice it...But I wasn't thinking about it. I was just seeing if she was alright I wasn't even looking at her like that. "It wasn't like that," I told her. 

"Wow, Levi is actually blushing!" Furlan started to laugh, But Bella hit him on his head, "You didn't stop him, and was looking just as much. You both are pigs."

"I told you I wasn't." 

"Save it for someone who believes you, now both of you get out!" She yelled. 

I glanced back at F/n who just looked confused. God, I couldn't even really look her in the eye now. I sighed, "Er, Bella will help you out from her." Then I left out. 

Good thing she doesn't seem to understand everything right now. If she did that might have been a lot more embarrassing; Shit I didn't even know I could feel embarrassed anymore. How long has it been since I've felt that emotion? But I stand by what I said. I wasn't looking at her like that. I was only helping her nothing more. Yes, she was beautiful unworldly beautiful, but I wasn't about to do anything to her. I want to protect her not hurt her.

I couldn't help but hear Furlan laughing to himself. He really was having fun with all this. "Who knew you could be so charming? After all these years, I didn't know you had a romantic bone in your body." 

"Shut up," I told him.

He only kept laughing.

"Tch, I'm going to bed." 

Your Pov

My legs had slowly started feeling better as Levi moved his hands over my new skin. 

He felt warmer than the water I'd been in the last few hours, and I found myself enjoying the gentleness of his touch, But then the girl came in, and it seemed she was upset about something and whatever it was cause Levi's face to turn to a light shade of red, that I found quite adorable.

But now Levi and his other friend left out leaving me alone with the girl again. I didn't want him to leave, having him in my presence made everything feel better. It gave me a bit of peace. I just found him alluring. I don't know what it is about him. I've never seen a human before, but something tells me he's different.

But he had left now, and the girl was standing in her in his place looked tired when she faced me. 

She walked up closer but then put her hands up, "I'm not going to do anything bad to you so don't bite me again alright?" I nodded at her, Levi said that they were good people. And although I might not know much of him, I'm sure I can trust him. And he says she's fine so she must be. 

The girl sat down on the seat that was next to the bathroom, and sighed, "I ugh, bought you some clothes you should wear them."

"Clothes?" I asked her not understanding.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh, you do talk, Levi had mentioned you started talking last night." Then she shook her head, and pointed to the cloth on her body, "See clothes? What I'm wearing it's to cover our bodies...Er, all people wear them." The girl scratched her head, "My point is you can't go around naked it's probably normal for you when you are underwater with your seashells and stuff but up here you can't have your boobs out like this so here," Then she handed me this colorful cloth. "It's a dress for you to wear. I figured you'd like wearing dresses, I'm not a big dress wearer but, seeing that you've most likely never worn pants before this should be more comfortable." 

I looked at the fabric she handed me. It was soft; I looked back at her. "....can you help me?" 

The girl's face turned a light shade of red, and she looked away from me, "Ugh, sure." She proceeded to take the fabric and place it over my head. She then pulled me up to I was standing up next to her. But my legs started to hurt as I put weight on them making me wabble. 

"You alright?" She asked me.

"My legs hurt." 

"Oh," She didn't say anything for a moment, "I think you're going to have to stand up for a while, you're going to have to get used to walking." 

"I...don't....I..don't know how to walk," I told her looking away.

"We're going to have to fix that then." 

I nodded it was frustrating though. There was so much about this world and their languages I didn't understand. I was considered smart where I'm from so being at this disadvantage was only adding to the stress of this situation. I pulled myself up closer to the girl I had to fix this. 

"Woah, Let me help you first," she said moved towards me quickly before I feel again. I took his moment to connect my lips with hers in a kiss. It was a power some of us royals were gifted with. A kiss to teach us the language and ways of another culture. I wasn't 100% sure it would work because I've only heard it in theory. No one has been on the land in over 100 years. 

But as my lips were over hers, I could see everything. All the wars, all the celebrations. The creations, the distractions. All of the history of this world through those girls eyes. And I saw all the blood. It was horrific and beautiful. There was so much pain, but there was so much joy...and then there was Levi and the boy who was here with him. They saved her. They gave her a new life. A cursed life.

The girl pushed me off her. 

"What the hell was that?" 

I shook my head trying to focus on the present. Who were they? I've heard of humans, but like them. Not people who needed blood to survive? But my head was clear I could understand what she was saying more clearly.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that to understand your world," I spoke in my first complete sentence.

Bella stared at me.

At this point, I had balanced myself on my own two feet. "It's a- a power as you would call it of us merfolk. A kiss can give a history of the person and their culture. I did it so I wouldn't be such a burden on you and your friends." 

Bella looked at me still a bit dazed and confused, "Uh, huh...Well um, let someone know before you start landing lips on people. I have a boyfriend." 

I nodded, "I'm sorry if that was rude." 

"No biggie." She said staring at me.

"Do you mind teaching me how to walk?" I asked her.

Bella shook her head, "Right, yeah no problem."

I hope I didn't scare her, although I believe I have more to fear about her then she does me.

~Later

Levi Pov

"What are they doing in there?" I thought to myself. It's not that I don't trust Bella in there alone with F/n, It's just whatever is going on in there they're quiet. Too quiet. And I had the best earing in the house.

It was making me antsy.

Right now I was laying down in my room. Furlan was getting on my nerves too much, so I left him downstairs. 

He really thinks this whole thing is funny. 

I disagree. 

This is really serious. We don't know anything about her or anything about her kind. She's a mystery. I don't even know keeping her in water is gonna keep her alive. It's nerve wrecking. I've never felt this way about anything one before. I want to protect her and keep her safe, but I don't know how. It's annoying as shit. And it's not even a guaranteed that Hanji will know what to do. This whole situation was shit. 

"Levi come down here!" I heard Bella call out for me. Shit. What did she do now?

I went downstairs to see Bella standing in the living room with a now dresses F/n.

How was it a creature could be this beautiful?

She stood there in a rainbow-colored sundress. Seeing her stand up she had this gracefulness about herself I've only seen older vampires carry. It was almost a little unnerving. I just want to know more about her. I want to know everything. What makes her happy? Sad? What does she like to do? I felt like I would do anything for her. And the more I think about it, the more I can't help but feel like I hate this. I've been on this earth for 120 years, and I've never felt this helpless because of anyone. What was she doing to me?

"Are you going to say something?" Bella asked taking me out of my own thoughts. "I thought her how to walk." 

I cleared my throat, "Good, job." Then I started to walk away. I need to get my head together.

"When will you take me back home?" 

I looked back her voice was like music. Everything about her just screamed that she was charming. Was this the power of mermaids? It was only a few words, but the light inside me they just sparked was something I've never experienced before. I was ready to ignore her just now, but now I feel like I have to talk to her. 

"Soon, Were going to find out how to get your fin back," Furlan answered her before I could say anything.

"Her voice is like silk isn't it big bro?" Bella asked. Bella turned to her, "Is that another thing you mermaids can do?" 

"Another?" Furlan questioned. 

F/n nodded ignoring him, But her eyes never left mine. She was still looking for me to answer her. 

I walked closer to her, "Were waiting on a witch to call us back-" 

"A witch?" She asked her voice going up an octave. 

Was she familiar with them? "Yes, we have-" 

"Witches aren't good," She started shaking her head. "I don't know, but I feel like one did this too me." 

"Someone's getting more comfortable talking I see," Furlan mumbled under his breath. I just shoot him a glare. 

I looked back to F/n, "So you remembered what happened to you?" 

"Bits and pieces, But I do know it had something to do with a witch," She told me.

"I'm sorry, but when did she get so good at talking?" Furlan asked in a playful tone.

Bella chuckled, "Oh, that was after she kissed me." 

Both Furlan and I looked at Bella. 

Bella shrugged, "She can explain more then I can." We both looked at F/n.

"It's custom for members of the royal family to be able to learn traits and cultures from others with a kiss; it also helps us learn the languages. I am sorry if I crossed any boundaries when I did. I was just eager to learn more about where I was." She spoke.

Something about the ways she used the language was elegant. I understood what she said, but I couldn't help but get annoyed that it was Bella she decided to get her information from. I nodded at her I could ask more about that at a later date right now it was still important to know if she knew anything about how she got in this situation, "Can you tell me anything about how this happened to you? What you do remember?" 

The three of us looked at F/n waiting to know what she had to say. In a way, I felt as though we all were hypnotized by her voice and eager to hear more.

"I don't mind telling you all, but first I have a question I must know the answer too," she asked. 

I felt a bit of dread in her words. 'she must ask?' What could be so important?

"Go ahead," I told her.

"What kind of creature are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Are you guys excited that I'm back writing this? Are you even interested in this story? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
